With the development of modern industry, among various wireless communication products, only those with good transmitting and receiving performance can guarantee communication quality, that is, total radiated power (TRP) is required to be greater than a certain value and total radiated sensitivity (TRS) is required to be less than a certain value, and in other words, over the air (OTA) performance test index is required to be good.
In order to guarantee normal use of mobile terminals in a network, the Cellular Telecommunications Industry Association (CTIA) has made “The test plan for mobile station OTA performance”. Currently, many operators require the over the air performance of mobile terminals entering into their networks to be tested according to CTIA standards, and the TRP and TRS to meet a certain limit value.
For traditional single-antenna systems and terminals, test of indexes such as TRP and TRS is performed in a traditional chamber. With industrialization of current LTE systems, the traditional single-antenna systems and devices will gradually transit to communication devices and communication terminals with Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) multi-antenna technology. However, the over the air performance of multi-antenna terminals cannot be evaluated in the traditional chamber. Therefore, a testing solution where a new-type chamber is formed from new devices is required to be added on the basis of the traditional chamber to evaluate the over the air performance of MIMO systems and terminal antennas. However, test methods and processes for radio frequency indexes in multi-antenna systems have not yet been specified in the current international standards, thus, the present invention aims at providing a method and system for over the air performance testing in a multi-antenna system.